dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Black Day for Planet Earth
"A Black Day for Planet Earth" is the fifteenth episode of the original Saban dub of Dragon Ball Z, and the fifteenth episode of their version of the Vegeta Saga. It aired in first-run syndication on January 24, 1997. Summary With the last day of his training, Goku tests the power of the Spirit Bomb, a life energy ball technique which he learned along with the Kaio-ken from King Kai himself and pulls it off with flying colors. Unexpectedly, King Kai reveals that he failed to include the time it would take to return to the realm of the living and that now he would return a day after the Saiyans arrived and it would be too late. Goku contacts Master Roshi telepathically through King Kai to tell him to summon Shenron with the Dragon Balls and bring him back to life immediately. Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong and Puar release the dragon, and Oolong asks if Shenron can wish the Saiyans to be defeated. Shenron answers that it would be unable to fulfill such a wish, since the Saiyans' power is greater than that of Kami, his creator. So instead, they wish Goku back to life. King Kai gives Goku his new Gi which is able to repel small attacks. Goku says his farewells, and streaks back along Snake Way. King Kai estimates that it will now take him just over a day to reach the end. The next day, at 11:43 A.M., the Saiyans' space pods land in the heart of East City much to the dismay of the Dragon Team who sense their presence. The Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, defiantly announce their arrival on Earth with the complete destruction of East City. Vegeta scolds Nappa for this action, saying that he could have destroyed one of the Dragon Balls that they were after. They use their scouters to find the one with the highest power level and the one who killed Raditz. Sensing two high power levels together, they fly off in that direction. Changes *With this episode, Saban and Funimation started ramping up their censorship as this episode marked the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa on Earth and beginning of the ensuing battle. *It is stated in this dub that the section of the city that Nappa destroys was evacuated, presumably to cover up the fact that he just killed people. *This episode contains the infamous line "Too bad it's Sunday, those buildings would have been filled up tomorrow". *A Toilet door sign saying "Occupied" has been digitally painted over, however the Japanese text on the magazine Roshi reads is left intact. *Roshi's pants were digitally painted over to avoid showing his bare knee. The magazine he drops was also removed. Trivia *Nappa and Vegeta look different than they did in previous episodes, and retain this look through the rest of their episodes. Vegeta's hair changes from brown to black, and his armor changes from green and orange to white and gold. Nappa's armor changes from black and brown to blue and gold. *The calendar by the toilet at Kame House has 1989 as the year, which is the same year that Dragon Ball Z and this episode unedited counterpart, "Counting Down", first aired in Japan. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "A Black Day for Planet Earth (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z